Kagome is missing O NO!
by Guernica322
Summary: Kagome goes missing. Inuyasha starts to look for her. thats basically what its about. O, Theres a few swears so I rated it PG13, thats the only reason why. anyway, ENJOY MY STORY! Oh! and don't forget to R&R! Check out my other stories too, mmkay?


"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha wonders. He is sitting by the well, waiting for Kagome to come back to the Feudal era. Inuyasha hasn't seen her in days and he is starting to worry. Back in modern-day Japan, Kagome is boarding an airplane heading for the U.S. She has finally been accepted as a foreign exchange student! She's so happy, she isn't even thinking about Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is talking to Shippo, telling him that he is going through the well to find Kagome. Shippo starts to sing "Inu and Kagome sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" At hearing this, Inu shoves Shippo into a tree. "Don't sing that," He says, "I'm still with Kikyo, remember?"  
  
"Well not really, considering you haven't seen her for about 6 months and she tried to kill you, AGAIN! Not to mention that she's the queen of hell."  
  
"She's coming back for me. She promised."  
  
"Yeah, about that, I highly doubt that she would come back for you. Wherever there's a queen, there's a king, and she's got thousands of guys and demons at her disposal.  
  
And quite frankly Inu, you're not exactly, 'King' material."  
  
Shippo runs away before Inu can shove him again. Finally they get to the well.   
  
"Well Shippo," Inu says "Good bye."  
  
"Now wait just one damn minute there Inu. You mean to tell me, that I have to sit here, by this old well, until you get back?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"NO WAY! I'm going in with you, whether you like it or not! Now whaddya say to that, wolf boy?"  
  
Inu picks up Shippo by the tail and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He jumps into the well with Shippo yelling at him. In modern times, Kagome is just getting off the plane at O'Hare Airport in Chicago, Illinois. She is looking around when she sees the Sears Tower. As she is standing in awe, she thinks to herself, "Inu would love this." Suddenly Kagome gets dragged on a trip down memory lane. she remembers everything. Them meeting, Him protecting her, Him breaking up with her for that evil Kikyo. Almost in tears, Kagome runs inside. She is trying to find the family that is adopting her temporarily, and turns to see a boy with long black hair, just like Inuyasha during a full moon!  
  
"Hi!" the boy said to her. "I'm Inukun, you must be Kagome."  
  
Kagome is still a bit weirded out, even more than before because is name is so similar to Inuyasha's name. "Is it possible he could be a reincarnation of Inuyasha, just like i'm a reincarnation of Kikyo?" Kagome thinks to herself.   
  
"Hello? Kagome? you ok?" Inukun asks.   
  
"Yeah sorry. so, where are we going?"  
  
"well, I figured we would go find my parents and then once we got home, I could show you around Downers Grove!" Kagome instantly forgets everything, and goes off with Inukun. Inu and Shippo are at Kagome's house. They look everywhere but no Kagome. "I give up. I don't know where she is." With a sigh, Inuyasha unknowingly sits down on the remote, turning on the TV. Inu screams bloody murder when the home shopping network comes onto the screen "Magically". Inu finally calms down and starts to watch the TV. "For only $1000 dollars you can own this exclusive, one-of-a-kind shield! But hurry! Call this number soon, before time runs out! 773-202-5862" the salesperson says. Inuyasha is instantly in love with the shield and says to Shippo, "I must have that shield!" With that, Inu runs at the TV at full speed. He smashes into it. Shippo is laughing so hard that he falls off the couch. Inu, trying to be dignified, gets up brushes himself off, then makes a point of kicking Shippo out of the way before sitting down.  
  
"So Inu, what do you plan on doing now?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Well, First, I'm going to get a hat, people would prolly spaz out when they see these ears!"  
  
"Your going outside?! Without ME?! You evil little turd!"  
  
"Um, did you just call me a turd?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm darn proud of it to!" Inu starts laughing at Shippo. "Well, anyway, I'm going to see if Kagome's at school. See ya!" Inu leaves Shippo, Who is mumbling under his breath. Inu goes into Kagome's room and finds a baseball hat. He puts it on, takes a quick look at the mirror, and then is out the door. In the meantime, Kagome is having a blast in Downers Grove. She even gets to meet some of Inukun's friends! Her mind is starting to drift back to Inuyasha, but she soon forgets about him once more when Inukun takes her to an ice cream shop. "So Inukun, how do you know such good Japanese? Most Americans don't know Japanese."   
  
"Well, I used to live in Japan, Actually, I lived in the same town you did! But, we moved when I was about 3 or 4." Back in Japan, Inuyasha is walking to school, hoping to find Kagome. "Why am I so worried about her? It was never like this with Kikyo!" Then it finally hits him, He loves Kagome more than he ever loved Kikyo! He starts to think about what an idiot he was for breaking up with her. He starts to run, so he can tell Kagome as soon as possible that he loves her. When he gets to her school she slows down because he is looking at all the girls around him. "Miroku would love this!" Inu says. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him say "What about Miroku?". Inuyasha spins around to find Miroku standing behind him.  
  
"Holy crap! How did you get here Miroku?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We had Kaede fix the well so anybody can get through, well, except for people with evil in them."  
  
"Right, I so knew that!"  
  
"So, what are you doing here Inuyasha?"  
  
"Trying to find Kagome, what else?"  
  
Miroku starts to sing "Inu and Kagome, sittin in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Inu reaches for his sword.  
  
"Easy boy! God, way to spaz out! I was KIDDING!"  
  
"Why don't you go have some fun with those girls over there, I have important, uh, business to attend to! Yeah, so, I'll see ya later, ok? BYE!" With that, Inu walks toward the school. Inu starts to ask everyone and anyone if they know where Kagome is. None of them do. Then Inuyasha hears YET ANOTHER voice behind him. He starts to say  
  
"What now…" But then stops when he sees a girl talking to him. But not just any girl, a HOTT girl. "Hey hott stuff! Where are you off to?"  
  
"I…Uh, I'm going to…business, important…Kagome…hi?" Inu is at a loss for words.   
  
"oh, you looking for my buddy Kagome? She's off in America, as a foreign exchange student. By the way, my names Hoshiko! Whats yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Inuyasha. Now, WHAT THE HELL IS AMERICA!" Inu is getting frustrated, he is thinking of walking away, but instead he stays to see what Hoshiko knows.  
  
"Way to spaz. America. The U.S. come on, you have to know what it is!" Inu is staring at her, looking really confused.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Here, lets go to my the next class, I'll show you what it is in there."  
  
Inuyasha is then dragged off to history class by Hoshiko. In America, things are starting to heat up between Kagome and Inukun. Kagome feels strangely attracted to him, and she can tell that he is attracted to her. Finally, Inukun asked Kagome out. She is flattered, and of course, says yes.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I wanna show you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inukun leads Kagome into his bedroom and opens the closet. Inside is a chest. Inukun opens it at takes out a sword. Kagome gasps. She recognizes the sword immediately. Sitting in front of her was the Tetsusaiga! Inukun, seeing the confused and awed look on Kagome's face, tells her how it came into his possession. "When I turned 13, my parents gave me this sword and told me it once belonged to a great demon slayer, I think his name was, um, Inutrasha? Hmmm…"   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah! that's it! They told me all these stories about him! It was great! They say I'm related to him, or something. I think my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…" 1 hour later. "…great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was the daughter of Inuyasha and this person named Kagome! Isn't that Ironic?!"  
  
Kagome faints. Back at Kagome's school, Inuyasha is being bored out of his mind by the History teacher. "And now we will move on to Japan's Folk lore. Lets talk about Inuyasha." The teacher drones on.  
  
At the mention of his name, Inuyasha perks up. The teacher was talking about him! "Can anyone tell me why Inuyasha is a fairy tale and isn't real?" One of the students raises their hands.   
  
"I know! He isn't real because there's no such things as Demons!"  
  
"That's it, I've had it! I'm leaving!" Inu storms out of the room, with the teacher calling after him. Hoshiko runs out after him. "Hey! What was that all about? Its not like you could be related to Inuyasha, just because you have the same name. He isn't real!"  
  
"That's the problem. I'm not only related to him, I AM Inuyasha!"  
  
Hoshiko starts to laugh. "That's impossible! You can't be serious!" Inu gives her one of those I'm-not-kidding looks. "Ok, if you're Inuyasha, prove it!"  
  
"Well, first we have to get outta here, I don't want to tell everyone my secret!" Inuyasha drags Hoshiko back to Kagome's house.   
  
"Hey Shippo, this is Hoshiko."  
  
"Hey Inu! Hey Hoshiko!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP! IT TALKS!"  
  
"I take it you haven't seen a fox demon before."   
  
"Evidence that I'm Inuyasha: I am friends with demons!"  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
Inu takes off his hat.  
  
"More evidence that I'm Inuyasha: I have ears."  
  
Hoshiko faints.   
  
"God, why do they always do that!" Inu lets out an exasperated sigh. Shippo fetches a pitcher of cold water and they dump it on Hoshiko.   
  
"Where the hell am I? O MY GOD! IT'S A PERSON WITH DOG EARS! AHHH!"  
  
"Calm Down! I was proving that I was Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ok, so you have ears, and your friends with demons, I just need to see one more thing. Where's the Tetsusaiga?"   
  
"I can't take it out here!"  
  
"Well then where can you?"  
  
"Maybe we should take a trip down the well."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am NOT jumpin down no well! Are you nuts?"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, Inuyasha has gone WAY PAST nuts!" Inu Picks up Shippo and throws him outside.   
  
In America, Kagome has just regained consciousness.   
  
"Kagome, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good! I was so worried about you! Don't do that again!"  
  
Inukun hugs Kagome and Kagome kisses him.  
  
"I love you Inukun."  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"Hey, Inukun, do you wanna mean the great Inuyasha?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!"  
  
"OK, well, pack your bags, and we will book our flight for 2:00 pm this afternoon!"  
  
Inukun runs off to go and book the flight, and to tell his parents that he and Kagome are going back to Japan and won't be back for a couple days. When he gets back to his room, Kagome has packed a suitcase for both of them, and she puts the Tetsusaiga in Inukun's bag.  
  
"Aren't the metal detectors going to catch the Tetsusaiga if it's in my suitcase?"  
  
"No, it will be fine. Its Barrier is on, so it's not detectable to any sensor.  
  
They Board the plane and after ½ an hour, they get to Japan. Finally they get to Kagome's town. Back to Inuyasha. He has just convinced Hoshiko to go down the well and Hoshiko cannot believe what just happened.  
  
"I don't believe this! I'm in Feudal Japan! No flippin way!"  
  
Shippo takes Hoshiko on a small tour of the area around the well, and Inuyasha is about to jump back in the well, when out pops Kagome and Inukun!   
  
"HOLY CRAP! Ok, Kagome, I have been looking for you ALL DAY! I had to sit through history class and I have had to put up with one of your idiotic friends!   
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Hoshiko yells.  
  
"HAHA!" Kagome starts to laugh.  
  
"Ok, anyway. Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha asks. "And why does he look exactly like me?"  
  
"Well, he is you, kinda. He is your reincarnation! He even has the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"HE STOLE MY SWORD?!"  
  
"NO! He has it! It was passed down to him by his parents!"  
  
"HIS PARENTS STOLE MY SWORD??!!"   
  
"And you still don't get it. God are you dense."  
  
Inukun is staring in awe at Inuyasha.  
  
"ok, so he has my sword, but, can he make it transform?"  
  
Inuyasha takes out his Tetsusaiga and does that little weird thing he does to make it transform.  
  
"He doesn't look half demon, or even part demon. I bet he can't do it!"  
  
"Oh," Inukun says, "I need to look half demon? Ok! Hold on."  
  
Inukun gets this really concentrated look on his face like he is thinking really hard. All of a sudden, his hair turns white, and two dog-ears sprout on his head, and his nails grow into claws! When he opens his eyes, the pupils are golden.  
  
"Ok, that was just plain COOL! How did you do that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"well, my parents showed me how so I could do stuff and not be laughed at or put on display. The wanted me to be able to go to school, make friends, meet beautiful girls…" As Inukun says this, he looks over at Kagome and smiles. Kagome smiles back at him and giggles. Inuyasha, sensing that there is something between them, storms over to Kagome and says "YOU LIKE THIS GUY?!"  
  
"Well, yeah! He's like you, only a lot smarter and he is nicer too."  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS?!"  
  
"Well yeah, pretty much! Besides, why do you care? You've got Kikyo, I've got him, we're good, right?"  
  
"Actually, Kikyo hasn't come back for me yet, and I'm pretty sure she ditched me for some other doomed soul down in hell. Besides Kagome, I love you. I've always loved you. It just took you being gone for me to realize it."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet and all, but I'm with Inukun, we are the reincarnations. You can go with Kikyo and have the real thing."  
  
"Kagome! Don't go! This just doesn't seem right!"  
  
Inukun, is beginning to get frustrated. "Kagome, just pick alright? Lets go!"  
  
"OK! Bye Inuyasha!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO WITH HIM!"  
  
"What, do you want me to duel you for her, Inuyasha?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I would like to duel! Swords only!"  
  
"OK! That works!"  
  
"Wait, if I kill you, would that be committing suicide?"  
  
"Who cares! JUST FIGHT!"  
  
Inukun whips out his sword and it is sparkling. Inuyasha already has his out and they get ready to fight. They move closer to each other and ready their swords. Kagome says "Yay! People fighting over me! FUN!!"  
  
Inukun starts to bring his sword down onto Inuyasha's head, but Inu blocks it and forces Inukun's sword back.   
  
"Don't make me use the windscar on you!"  
  
Inukun starts to use the windscar on Inuyasha instead.  
  
"Hey! That is SOOO not fair! Your not supposed to know what the windscar IS!"  
  
"Well, it looks like I do, so stop fighting like a girl and lets get this over with!"  
  
Kagome is still staring at the fight, not really aware that one, or both of them could be killed. Just then, Inukun knocks the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands! Inukun is about to use the windscar on Inuyasha when, out of nowhere, Kikyo appears. Inukun is really confused.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Inukun asks.   
  
"Well, kinda. I'm the queen of hell, who are you? And, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL INUYASHA!"  
  
"Kikyo! I always knew you were going to come back, take me down to hell and marry me!"  
  
"Where did you get that idea? I said I would PROTECT YOU not marry you! You idiot! Now, who's this guy trying to kill you?"  
  
Then Kikyo looks at Inukun and realizes that he is the reincarnation of Inuyasha!  
  
"Hey, you're not bad looking for a reincarnation! Whats your name?"   
  
Inukun stares at her.  
  
"YOU! WHATS YOUR NAME!"  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm Inukun. I'm still confused. Ok, Kagome said you were dead, but there you are. She also said you were a bitch. But as far as I can tell, you are far from being a bitch."  
  
"Why thank you! I think I might even like you better than Inuyasha!"  
  
"WHAT? Kikyo, how could you!" Inuyasha is almost in tears.  
  
"Yeah, Inukun, I like you a lot! Wanna go hang out in hell?"  
  
"Sure!" "Yeah, if things go well enough, you might just turn out to me the king of hell!"  
  
"SWEET!! Lets go!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are looking at them, dumbfounded.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? Oh! Hey Kagome! Now, please, someone, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Hoshiko has just entered with Shippo and she has NO clue what is going on.  
  
"Hey Hoshiko! Long time no see! Oh, by the way, don't ask about Inukun and Kikyo, it's a LONG story!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha take Hoshiko home. When they return to The Feudal Era, Inuyasha tells Kagome that he loves her, and Kagome says "I've always loved you, and you say you've always loved me. WHY DID YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL ME!!?"  
  
"Because My brain was rotting with thoughts of Kikyo."  
  
"Honey, your brain was rotted LONG before you loved Kikyo."  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?"  
  
Kagome laughs. Then they meet up with the rest of the gang, and the go and kill more demons and such. And they all like happily ever after.  
  
"HOLY CRAP IT'S A SPIDER! RUN AWAY! AHHHH!"  
  
"Inu, don't tell me your afraid of spiders."  
  
"I am so not afraid of spiders. AHH! THERE IT IS AGAIN! AHHHH!"  
  
"INU'S AFRAID OF SPIDERS! INU'S AFRAID OF SPIDERS!"  
  
Inuyasha growls and is about to tackle Kagome when she says the dreaded words, "SIT BOY!" As Inuyasha crashes to the ground, they all start to laugh. And once again, they live happily ever after. Well, almost!   
  
The end! 


End file.
